Transformación
by Eagle Gold
Summary: — No lo olvides, mejor transforma y ni siquiera debes odiar a nadie solo…buscarte otra manera no tan estúpida de cambiar esos sentimientos.


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Resumen:** — No lo olvides, mejor transforma y ni siquiera debes odiar a nadie solo…buscarte otra manera no tan estúpida de cambiar esos sentimientos.

* * *

Después de su encuentro con Mokotsu y Jakotsu, nuestro grupo se encontraba descansando en un claro, todos salvo Inuyasha que había ido en busca de Kikyo.

—¡Vaya que soy patética!, ¿cuándo entenderé?, para él no soy más que una amiga— Pensaba Kagome mientras se alejaba del campamento, caminaba sin rumbo hasta que decidió descansar a los pies de un árbol, esta vez solo quería pensar —¿Cómo me enamore de ti?, ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarte?—Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el resplandor de un fragmento, se levantó y fue en aquella dirección, no camino mucho y lo que encontró fue a un joven que se encontraba descansando sobre el prado observando la luna.

— No es muy cortés espiar a las personas—Dijo aquel joven sin voltear a verla.

— No era mi intención, disculpe— Apenada respondió.

— ¿Disculpe? ¡Qué repugnante formalidad! Háblame de tú —Le indicó poniéndose de pie.

— De acuerdo, lo siento. No te quería molestar.

Posando sus azulados ojos sobre la azabache le dijo:

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, a esta hora y sola?

Ella suspiro y respondió:

— Pienso y olvido.

— ¿Eh?— El joven arqueo una ceja ante su respuesta y le dijo—Pensar no es malo ¿Pero olvidar?

Kagome no sabía que responder, su mirada entristeció y eso lo pudo notar el oji-azul.

— ¿Qué quieres olvidar?—Indagó curioso.

Ella no le iba a contar su vida a un desconocido pero sabía que necesitaba que alguien la oyese y que mejor que un extraño, él no se pondría del lado de nadie y omitiendo algunos detalles le dijo:

— Sentimiento no correspondido.

— ¿Así que de esos mal de amores?—Indagó solo esbozando una sonrisa de lado y algo arrogante.

— Sí, hace tiempo que él sabe de mis sentimientos pero el está enamorado de otra y yo le pedí permanecer a su lado -

Una risa burlona salió de la boca del moreno y le dijo:

— ¡Vaya que eres tonta! O tal vez te va el masoquismo.

Kagome se enfado por el comentario y luego río:

— ¿Tonta y masoquista?, no me hubiera descrito de esa forma.

— Olvidar es de cobardes—Viéndola a los ojos se lo dijo.

— ¿Entonces?

— No lo olvides, mejor transforma y ni siquiera debes odiar a nadie solo…buscarte otra manera no tan estúpida de cambiar esos sentimientos.

— Es difícil, yo lo amo—Dijo con tristeza. El moreno soltó un suspiro.

— Mira, tienes dos opciones: Ser plato de segunda mesa o enfrentar ese sentimiento para cambiarlo y que seas feliz —Enfocó girando sus ojos tras otro suspiro.

Ella se quedo en silencio mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

— No te enfades por lo que te vaya decir —Le dijo mientras se acercaba, ella asintió— Pienso que eres patética, si sabias que él no sentía lo mismo ¿Por qué permanecer a su lado?, ¿Acaso esperas que el cambie?, y si no lo hace es porque él no quiere, mejor da por perdida la batalla.

Él contempló como gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, se sintió culpable y le acercó a él con brazo que rodeaba su cuello amistosamente.

—Gracias—Dijo ella mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

Ese acto lo desconcertó, el jamás había hecho eso, pero le agradaba estar así con ella, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, le dijo con voz suave :

—Todavía no acabo la guerra, solo perdiste una batalla así mejor arréglatelas para buscarte la felicidad.

Se separaron y contemplaron juntos la luna hasta que ella habló:

–Ya es tarde y deben estar preocupados—Dijo la azabache.

Él la miro y asintió, se pusieron de pie y ella pregunto:

— ¿Te volveré a ver?

— Puede ser como no. Eso del destino yo no lo controló—Excusó con fastidio.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Sin saberlo ambos se fueron con un nuevo sentimiento emergiendo en su corazón.

* * *

Los Shichinintai iban en busca de su líder "Bankotsu", no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, se trataba de un joven apuesto y fornido, de ojos azules, piel morena y una larga cabellera negra anudada en una trenza, llevaba consigo una armadura y un traje blanco con azul.

— ¡Hermano Bankotsu! —Dijo Jakotsu con alegría.

Bankotsu lo miro y sonrió, y dijo:

— Hermanos, andando tenemos trabajo.

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron, Bankotsu iba sumido en sus pensamientos "Aquella chica no me dijo su nombre" y con un semblante tranquilo continúo su camino.

Por otro lado estaba nuestro grupo discutiendo como de costumbre.

— ¿Por qué no te despertaste antes?—Preguntaba el mitad bestia.

— Ese no es asunto tuyo —Respondía la azabache con flojera.

— Inuyasha deja a la señorita tranquila, anoche se durmió hasta tarde —Decía el monje Miroku.

Inuyasha la volteó a ver y dijo:

— ¿Me estuviste esperando? ¿O querías espiarme?

— ¡Abajo! ¡Eres un idiota!— Kagome enfureció y grito. Luego se marchó mientras el híbrido estaba besando el suelo.

— Nunca entenderás—Decía Sango siguiendo a su amiga y tras ella Shippo y Kirara .El monje y el híbrido caminaban detrás de ellas; mientras que Kagome soltó una risita pues recordó algo:

— No me dijo su nombre.

* * *

** Nota de la autora:** ¿Que les parece? No he leído mucho sobre esta pareja pero intente probar algo para cambiar de aires.


End file.
